


Wanna Dance?

by WaterandWar



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterandWar/pseuds/WaterandWar
Summary: As they settled Nea twisted her body around to look at Meg. The girl’s arm outstretched in an inviting manner, silently asking her to take it.





	

Meg watched the sombre fire, bouncing her leg as she sat. A faint pout across her face as the silence dragged on. She glanced over to the only other person in the area, Nea. The girl sat relaxed, eyes glazed over as her mind wondered. The glow of the flame soft against her features. Meg shifted her position, a smirk forming.

“Yo, cuteface!” Meg called out, snapping Nea from her thoughts. She turned with an inquisitive expression, slight tinge of red upon her cheeks.

“Wanna dance?” she jumped to her feet, holding either hip as she stood tall and ready.

Nea chuckled, turning back to the fire. “If you find a way to play music, sure.”

“Oh come on, please?” Meg brought her hands into a pleading gesture, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

“Wow, the great Meg saying please? What’s next? The trapper shitting rainbows?” Nea locked eyes with her again, clearly teasing the girl.

“You’re an ass.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“But you love me,” Meg sang as she walked around the logs, moving to stand crouched behind Nea. Her arms slung over her shoulders in a loose embrace.

“Sadly,” she leaned back into Meg, teasing smirk still lacing her lips.

“Oh rude!” Meg shoved the girl forward, standing straight again. Nea laughed, grabbing onto the log to steady herself.

As they settled Nea twisted her body around to look at Meg. The girl’s arm outstretched in an inviting manner, silently asking her to take it. She glanced between it and Meg’s expression for a moment. She rolled her neck, shutting her eyes as she let out a prolonged sigh.

“Fine,” She dragged out the word, turning back to her with a genuine smile, “I’ll let you have your fun.”

Her face lit up as Nea took her hand, helping her up and practically dragging her forward. Her strength making Nea stumble into her and almost knocking both over in the process. Nea grabbed Meg’s hips, out stretching one of her legs to counter the force and keep them balanced. Meg clung to her shoulders, barely using her own legs to help.

A moment of silence passed before both girls broke out into laughter. Smiles spread across their faces as they straightened themselves, still holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is quite short but I am working on another one-shot request I got over on my Tumblr (pressxtonotdie) and I kinda made it long. Like long enough I will probably post it on here and link it in the ask. I mentioned it in my post when I opened the requests but I do have a lot of multi-chapter fics being currently worked on, however I wanna make more smaller things for the fandom so these will be posted in between (frequency will depend on how many asks I get). 
> 
> I wanted to post this here as well just to kinda keep them all together in a series cause I like organizing and things such as that (I'm also really excited to post the first part of a multi-chapter but I'm currently waiting on my beta reader, we are both busy people sadly. It's a non-shippy psychological horror. That's all I'm saying.)


End file.
